Dark Invasion
by Galvatream
Summary: The Team has faced off against much, but nothing could've prepared them for what was to come. The Dark Knights have arrived, seeking to claim the universe as their own. And aiding them, comes the Grey Knights. Warped and twisted versions of Robin who seek only to further the goals of their masters. Heroes and Villains unite to fight against a common foe, but who will be victorious?
1. Agony of the Mystical Force

_**Agony of the Mystical Force**_

* * *

The chamber was silent, all but abandoned. At the centre of the chamber, a lone figure stood, a cat resting in his arms. He silently contemplated his may thoughts. Klarion stroked Teekl, the anchor that kept him upon the Earthly Plane. He could feel the winds shifting, the mystical force was in agony.

He watched the darkness dance about in the shadows, his hands gently brushing back the hair of his familiar. "Oh Teekl, what does this mean?" He questioned. He was concerned about the future, something powerful was trying to force their way through the mystical force and onto their plane of existence. He could only dread what being could wield such power.

The familiar merely yawned in response, a soft purr escaped her throat. Klarion raised an eyebrow with interest, watching Teekl closely as he continued to stroke her. "Oh, really now? And what dark threats would they be?"

Teekl leapt from his arms, landing upon the ground. She glanced up at her master, purring another response to his question. "Some far worse than a Lord of Chaos? What could be worse than me?" Klarion asked, slightly concerned that whatever it was that was trying to break through the mystical plane held greater power then he did.

Teekl purred as she started to walk away. Stopping once as she meowed, glancing up at her master. It seemed that she wanted Klarion to follow her. Klarion blinked. "You want me to follow you Teekl." He said, walking after the cat.

The two came to a stop inside another chamber, a surge of dark energy seemed to build up within the chamber, a dark energy that Klarion was unfamiliar with. He could feel the mystical forces at work, the pain of the mystical force was strong here.

With a flick of his hand, he lit the room up. machines littered the place, ancient artefacts and symbols of bats decorated the place. Carvings upon the walls depicted a story of war. "What is all this stuff?" Klarion wondered as he slowly made his way through the chamber.

Teekl purred as she leapt next to the carvings. Klarion glanced up at them, his eyes swept over the many images. Images of large bat like creatures stood tall, brawling against mighty hawk like beings. The images told a story, one that was incomplete.

As Klarion gazed over the images, his eyes fell upon the carvings of fifteen figures, seven of them resembled Batman in some shape or form. The remaining eight figures, they were unfamiliar to him. "Who are these people?" Klarion wondered. "Batmen?" He paused, his eyes falling upon a larger figure, a large bat like creature, massive wings and ears.

"I should inform The Light of this discovery. It could be used to our advantage." Klarion muttered, listening as Teekl purred in agreement with his conclusion. Though he couldn't help but be concern by the major focus on bats and hawks. With a click of his fingers, a red portal moved over them, taking them away.

* * *

Wayne Manor was silent as Zatanna stood overlooking the vast gardens that surrounded the Wayne household. Her eyes locked upon the many plants that formed the colourful yard. While she still had a home at Mount Justice, Wayne Manor was another home of hers ever since that fateful day.

But she was troubled by another issue, the mystical force cried out with agony. Almost as if someone was trying to force their way into their plane of existence by force. She was positive that Fate could feel that same agony. "You are troubled Miss Zatanna." Alfred said. The British voice of the Wayne Family butler cut through the air like a knife on butter.

Zatanna turned to see Alfred standing tall, a hand behind his back as he gazed out over the yard. "The mystical force cries out in agony, Alfred. Someone is trying to break through into our plane of existence." She replied.

Alfred smiled slightly. "Have you tried speaking with Master Bruce yet? He may be able to understand this better than I can. But if I might offer some advice, Miss Zatanna." He paused, watching as Zatanna's lips curled into a small smile.

"You may Alfred."

"Do not let the past hold you down. I suggest you look to a brighter future, one that might very well bring about a spark of joy that this world desperately needs." Alfred advised.

Zatanna nodded in response and understanding, she had always welcomed Alfred's wisdom, it had helped her greatly since first arriving at the Manor.

* * *

Bruce sat silently; his eyes locked upon the monitor of the Bat Computer. Numbers and elements rested upon the screen. Upon the table close by, several shards of metal rested. Tools spread out across the table around them.

"Bruce." Zatanna's voice echoed throughout the cave.

Bruce turned to face the origin of the voice; his gaze fell upon the orphaned girl walking towards him. "Zatanna." He greeted in response, turning back to his work as he analysed the information he'd gained from the metal so far.

"Would you be able to set up a meeting with Dr Fate?" Zatanna asked, coming to a stop as she glanced over the shards of metal. While she and Robin had been tasked with smaller missions regarding the shards, she was still curious why they were investigating them.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at Zatanna. "Why the sudden interest in Fate?" He questioned, picking up a shard of metal as he turned it over, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he analysed the shard closely.

Zatanna sighed in response. "The mystical force is screaming in agony, as if someone is trying to break in through the barriers between the planes of existence." She replied, hovering closer to Bruce as he picked up another shard of metal to examine.

"I'll see what I can do." Bruce answered, moving towards the Batcomputer. "In the meantime, I need you to head back to Mount Justice and round the others." He paused, placing the shard of metal upon the table. "There's something I need you all to do for me." Bruce finished, scanning the shard of metal.

Zatanna nodded in understanding, heading towards the Zeta Tube located within the Batcave. The tube was located on the far side of the vast drop off in the massive cavern system located below Wayne Manor. She passed by several points before arriving at her destination. She closed her eyes and stepped inside. "Recognised, Zatanna B-0-8"

* * *

"Hey Rob, you know when we're going to get a new mission?" Wally asked, racing into the central chamber of Mount Justice to greet his best friend, the massive holographic computer system spread out around the boy wonder. Images of metal, information and other things including a map of the world with red dots littered the screens.

Robin glanced away from his work, turning to face Wally. "I don't know Wally, Batman's got Zee and I working on something pretty important at the moment." He replied, bringing up another screen as he got to work on another source of information.

"Recognised Zatanna B-0-8"

The two turned to face Zatanna. "Wally, Batman needs the team gathered. Says he has something we need to do for him." She said, coming to stand beside Robin, watching as the speedster vanished around the corner.

"What does he want now? Another shard of metal?" Robin questioned. Zatanna turned to face her boyfriend.

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders in response. "No idea, I assume so." She paused, glancing over the many panels of information Robin had open. "But, something's just not right about all this. There's something bigger going on. It's tearing away at the mystical force, causing it agony."

Robin turned from his work, his whole body facing her. "Perhaps Fate might be able to identify the issue." He said, stepping towards her.

Zatanna sighed as she as her gaze rested upon the Zeta Tubes. "I don't know. Batman said he'd set up a meeting, but something just doesn't feel right."

Robin nodded, extending out his arm as a hand rested upon Zatanna's shoulder. "If it continues to bother you. I'll do my best to help ease the pain it causes." He said.

Zatanna nodded as Wally raced into the room, the rest of the team following from behind. "Wally said Batman had need of us." Aqualad said, coming to stand before the couple.

Zatanna nodded in confirmation, her gaze sweeping the team. "I'm not sure when he'll show up. But he needs us for something."

"I assume it's related to what you and Robin have been working on for the past few weeks now." Aqualad guessed, watching the two exchange a glance between one another.

"We think so. But knowing Batman, it could be anything." Robin replied, stepping forward as he glanced towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognised Batman 0-2"

Batman marched forward, coming to a stop before the large screens, his eyes sweeping them slowly. "Intriguing." He muttered, turning to face the team.

"You called for us Batman." Aqualad said, walking towards the League member.

Batman nodded. "I want you to investigate a burst of energy at these coordinates." He paused, turning to face Zatanna and Robin. "Zatanna, Robin, I want you two to head to the Watchtower, the specifics of your mission will be explained shortly."

Aqualad glanced over the team, being split like this was something else. "Does the League know the cause of the energy burst?" He asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "This mission is strictly off the grid. The League shall never find out about it." He replied, walking forward. "Your mission is to gather anything that may related to this energy burst." He said.

Aqualad nodded, turning to face the team. "We better gather our things and be ready to head out. Miss Martian, prep the Bio-ship for flight." He commanded, turning to face Batman. "I trust you will deal with the League if they discover this mission."

Batman nodded, watching as he vanished. He turned to face Robin and Zatanna, the two stood, watching the dark knight closely. "Robin, Zatanna. For this mission, I want you to speak with Dr Fate, inform Superman and Wonder Woman that I wish to speak with them and gather a few items from storage." He said.

Robin nodded. "Anything you want to add to the list while we're at it?" He asked.

Batman shook his head. "Nothing, pay no mind to the other Leaguers, get the job done and be back at the Batcave before anything happens."

Zatanna took a deep breath. "Well, we best be going."

* * *

"This news is does indeed concern us greatly. This dark energy, the agony in the mystical force. It appears that something is coming." Savage said, his gaze focused upon Klarion and Teekl.

Ra's Al Ghul glanced up at the group. "Would it not be wise to investigate this source, gather things to study and determine the threat this impending threat holds?"

Luthor nodded. "True, I can have my facilities ready to analyse anything we can muster up from this sight."

"Assuming the Justice League hasn't gotten to the place first." Ocean Master stated.

Queen Bee raised an eyebrow. "As far as I'm aware, the Justice League has remained unaware of this dark energy."

Savage nodded. "It is true that the League haven't noticed it yet. It is only a matter of time till the young heroes are deployed to investigate. Have Sportsmaster and a detachment of assassins procure several objects from this location."

* * *

Within the darkness of an empty void, voices rang out. A deep laughter echoed about the place, maniacal in origin. "The plans near completion master. The Grey Knights await the chance to enter the positive plane of existence and open the portal to allow our arrival so that we may pave the way for your entrance." It was Joker like, the voice chuckled again.

Another voice soon echoed about, a deep commanding voice. Ancient and dark in origin. "The end of the multiverse begins." The voice said. It crackled in dark energy. "The positive universes will have no idea what comes their way." It finished.

* * *

**Been awhile since I've written anything related to DC. But I'm back, I have plans to continue _Nightwing: Shadows of the Past, Present and Future_, _Nightwing and Supergirl: Crime Unbound_ and _Phoenix, Son of Wonder Woman_. But in the meantime, enjoy this current project. My goal here is to adapt The Dark Multiverse into the Earth-16 universe.**

**Before I even started this project, I rewatched the show, researched everything I could about the Dark Multiverse, even going as far as to read the entire arc several times. However, I did also want to give The Team a majority of the spotlight. Thus came the creation of The Grey Knights, eight dark versions of Dick designed to counter the first eight members of The Team, excluding Red Arrow**

**I also wanted to mess around with Klarion, I plan on him being a main character with the idea of a team up between Zatanna and him against one of The Grey Knights. As for the timeline of this story, it slots in shortly after the end of Season 1 but before Ocean Master was expelled from The Light.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. And be sure to check out my other works.**


	2. The Grey Knights

_**The Grey Knights**_

* * *

The chambers were silent as they entered the place. Aqualad at the lead, his eyes narrowed in concentration as they slowly pushed through. "_Kid Flash, Artemis, check the west side, Miss Martian, Superboy, take the left. Rocket and I shall move through the centre._" He said through the mind link, watching as his comrades split into their groups.

Turning to face Rocket, he gave a small nod and started to walk forward, carefully making sure he kept an eye out for signs of trouble or danger. Coming to a stop, he glanced up towards the carvings upon the walls. "Rocket, I need some light over here." He said, motioning for his comrade to head his direction.

As Rocket lit the walls up with her flashlight, the two of them widened their eyes at the carvings. "Look at them all, figures of bats and hawks." She said, her eyes slowly sweeping the many images. She soon noticed the writing. "That writing, what does it say?" She wondered, glancing at Aqualad.

Aqualad walked forward, his eyes sweeping over the writing. "It's Atlantean, though it's an outdated version of the text." He replied, one of his hands brushing over the carvings.

Rocket blinked. "Can you make it out?"

"I can translate most of it, a few of the letters are unknown to me." Aqualad replied. "It's a story, of a vast multiverse. A story of what's hidden beneath it, of the horror that was banished there millennia ago." He translated.

"It's also a warning. The Grey Knights will herald the coming of things far worse to come, of the darkness that waits below our very universe." Aqualad finished, his eyes sweeping over the figures.

Rocket glanced at him with worried eyes. "The Grey Knights, who are The Grey Knights?" She asked.

Aqualad traced a hand over several more words. "I do not know. The text does not say. It mentions a group known as The Dark Knights and a figure called Barbatos. Beyond those names, there is nothing else to help identify these people." He replied. Standing back as he glanced over the carvings again.

Rocket nodded. "Well, that's concerning." She stated, turning around to eye the rest of the chamber. "What do you think it means?" She wondered.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "I fear it means that The Light is no longer our main concern, that this Barbatos has something to do with this energy build up." He answered, turning around as he glanced over the chamber.

* * *

Wally blinked as he bent down before a small statue. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. The statue, it had a resemblance to a bat, though he couldn't make out anything else regarding it. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about what was to come.

Artemis on the other hand, had busied herself with focusing upon a set of trophies. Glass cases that housed metal, owl masks and many bat related things rested about the chamber. Upon the walls, frames of figures, many of them, much to her own concern, seemed to bare a resemblance to both Batman and Robin.

Glancing over them, she grew sickened with every image or object she passed. "I don't like this place." She said, breaking the silence that had overcome the two since they entered the chamber.

Wally stood tall as he glanced over the many objects in the cases. He felt worry build within his stomach. "Whoever built this place has a sick obsession with Rob and Bats." He responded, his eyes falling upon the large image of a bat like figure.

Artemis came to stand next to him, her eyes locked upon the image. "Who do you think built this place? And why do they have an obsession with Batman and Robin?" She questioned.

"A question I'd like answered as well, Baby Girl."

"Father." Artemis hissed, drawing her bow back as she aimed it at Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't come to fight you. I have only come to gather things for The Light to study." He replied, glancing over the display cases.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "So that they can use it to their advantage?" She asked darkly.

Wally turned, eying Sportsmaster with a glare. "You're not leaving here with anything." He spat.

Sportsmaster chuckled as he stepped forward. "I'll do what I must to achieve my goal Kid Flash. Even if I have to fight my daughter to do so." He said, standing read to fight.

The three stood ready to fight, each waiting for the other to make a move. The chamber rocked violently, dust fell from the ceiling as did a few small rocks. "What was that?" Wally cried out, glancing at the two.

Sportsmaster glanced up at the ceiling. "Something's happening." He replied.

Artemis blinked and glanced over the cases. "Something's not right." She said.

* * *

"Recognised Robin, B-0-1. Zatanna, B-0-8"

The two glanced around The Watchtower's central hub. Few members of the Justice League were about, Superman stood, speaking with Hal Jordan regarding something. Hawkman stood in the corner, watching Earth down below.

Walking forward, Robin made his way towards Superman. The man of steel turned to face the Boy Wonder. "Robin, what are you doing up here? He asked, pausing as he saw Zatanna behind him. "And Zatanna as well?"

Robin smirked. "Batman wanted to see you and Wonder Woman. Also, do you know where Fate is? We need to speak with him, well, Zatanna has to." He said.

Superman nodded, turning to face Zatanna. "Fate's in his chambers, I'll go find Wonder Woman." He replied, taking flight as he flew down the hallways.

Robin turned to face Zatanna. "Ready to face Fate?" He asked, taking her hand in his as she looked at the ground. "Look, I know you don't want to face him. But you need to." He said, lifting her head to face him.

Zatanna nodded. "Let's go and speak with Fate." She said, turning and walking down the hallways.

Zatanna took a deep breath as she gave Robin a final nod and knocked. The door opened as Fate stood there. "Zatanna Zatara, you are troubled." Fate said.

Zatanna nodded. "The mystical force, the agony it's in. Something isn't right." She replied.

Fate nodded as he let her enter. "A dark presence is on the verge of breaking the barrier between planes of existence. A power that hasn't been felt in over a millennium is rising again." He said.

Zatanna sighed. "What is this power? Who is this dark presence?" She asked.

Fate glanced at her. "I can not say, for even I am unsure what this creatures name is. All I can do is prepare for what's to come." He replied.

Zatanna groaned. "What else do you know about this? I have a feeling that something bigger is at play, bigger than just magic. But I don't know what."

Fate remained silent as he processed this information. "Yes, there is something off about all this. Something far greater is at play." He paused, gasping as he reached out and grasped something to keep himself steady. "Your friends are in trouble, whatever has been attempting to breach the barrier between the planes of existence has succeeded." He said.

Zatanna nodded, standing tall as she raced out the door.

* * *

Artemis glanced at her father and boyfriend. "We need to know what's causing this." She said.

Sportsmaster hummed in agreement, walking towards the chamber exit. Artemis and Wally glanced at one another before following him.

The three emerged into another room, several of the assassins that had joined Sportsmaster stood around the room, The Team also stood, all of them had their eyes locked upon a tornado of dark purple energy.

"What is that?" Artemis questioned, looking at Wally who could only watch in shock at the tornado.

"I… I don't know." Wally answered, watching as the tornado twisted and turned. He watched as a figure emerged from the tornado of dark energy.

The figure was similar to Dr Fate and Zatara. Though beyond that, he was vastly different. His gold cape had a dark blue outline, his black blazer featured a dark blue stripe. Beneath that was a yellow vest. But below that was a dark blue body suit. Upon his chest was a dark blue circle with a red R. His helmet, while gold and shaped vaguely like Dr Fate, had two horns, the front of the helmet had been opened, revealing a sinister grind. The eyes were blue.

He wore dark blue gloves with red claw like tips upon the fingers. He wore a set of black pteruge like flaps with dark blue lining. Around his waist, beneath the blazar was a brown rope. The figure glanced over The Team as well as Sportsmaster and the assassins. He clicked his fingers.

The ground shook as a new image appeared in the tornado of energy. A hulking beast. Sharp claws and teeth. Two massive horns curved out form its head. Its front arms rested upon the ground, moving like a gorilla. It was red and black in colour. Sinister green eyes narrowed as it growled.

Artemis blinked as she glanced over the creature. "What is that?" She asked.

"Chaos, deal with them while I stabilise the portal for our comrades." He said, raising his hand as he began to chant some spells.

Chaos roared as he charged forward, slamming a fist into the ground before swinging widely. A group of assassins went flying into the walls of the chamber. All the while, Chaos advanced towards the others, growling as he left large cracks in the floor from his weight.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on!" He yelled, leaping at Chaos. Throwing a punch, he felt the soft fur of Chaos upon his knuckles.

Chaos moved his head to face Superboy, growling as he quickly backhanded the Superman clone into a wall. Aqualad widened his eyes. "We need to work together to take him down_._" He said.

Artemis shook her head. "Take him down, he took a hit from Superboy and it barely did anything to him." She complained, lining a shot at Chaos.

Aqualad drew his blades, watching Chaos closely as he eyed the rest of his tea. "We need to attack him from all side, Artemis, Kid Flash, flank him from the left, Miss Martian, get Superboy and flank from the right. Rocket and I shall take him from the front." He said, charging forward as he listened to the others move.

Chaos growled and watched, waiting as he eyed the them separate from each other. Raising his fists into the air, he slammed them into the ground, unleashing a shockwave that knocked them to the ground. Roaring loudly, he moved forward.

Wally rubbed his head as he groaned in pain. "That thing is unstoppable." He said.

"Dens taht gniht otni eht llaw." Zatanna cried, standing beside Robin.

Aqualad watched as Chaos was flung into a wall. "Everyone, let's get out of here." He said, helping rocket to her feet as he turned to see the other figure still chanting his spell, he could make out several other figures in the tornado of energy.

Robin watched, throwing a few of his explosive discs towards Chaos to cover their escape, he glanced back, the R upon the other figures suit struck him in the heart, it was his R. Shaking his head, he raced out with Zatanna, catching up to the Bio-Ship just as it was ready to leave.

From behind, Chaos growled in anger, watching as the Bio-Ship took flight and vanished into the distance. "Let them be Chaos, we have all arrived and now, we must prepare for our master's arrival." The mystical figure said, coming to a stop beside his pet.

"Indeed Warlock, the heroes of this universe shall not stop us." A voice that was all but identical to Robin said.

Warlock turned around, his eyes falling upon a group of figures. At the front, stood a Robin. The yellow of his cape had been replaced by blue. He had a set of pteruge like flaps around his waist. His belt was a mix of both Robin's belt and detailing from Wonder Woman. In the centre of his chest was a yellow R with a blue circle. Extruding form, the sides were two yellow lines. He was Warlord, leader of The Grey Knights.

Behind him was a female, she had a belt much like Rocket's. Her face held some armour and her hair rested along her back, otherwise, she was identical to Robin in all other forms. Her name was Torpedo.

At the back of the group was a hulking figure, his Robin outfit was torn at the knees and shoulder joints. His cape torn in half with holes in it. His name was Eradicator.

Hovering nearby them was a green Robin. She had a red X across her torso. Her belt was red, she had two pteruge like flaps either side of her waist. She had red gloves and two red bands around her upper arms. She had a black cape and wore red boots. She had green skin and wore a black body glove. She was Hunter.

Standing tall, minding his own business was another figure. His shoulders had two purple circles with a red R within them. He had two gauntlet like bracelets in purple. Upon his chest was a red dot with a purple lightning bolt. Around his waist was a purple line of lightning with two purple pads. The top of his boots were lined with red. His eyes were covered by a mask much like Robin, though purple with red lenses. Two lightning bolts rested either side of the mask in purple. He was Grey Death.

Next was a figure clad in black diving gear. A helmet much like Black Manta. He had gold gauntlets much like Aquaman, thought a black fin extruded from the sides. His shoulders had red detailing while his belt was identical to Aqualad's, though two small flaps rested either side of his waist. Upon his chest was a red circle with a black R. His knee-high boots had red lining at the top. He was Black Shark.

The last two figures stood close together. One of them was female, the other male. The female was clad in orange and black. Her orange mask was shaped vaguely like a tiger with a black crest at the top and two black markings. She had three pteruge like flaps in orange with black lining them. She wore high legged clothing that came to a stop below the pteruge like flaps. Her torso comprised of a single shirt which exposed her belly and anything above the breasts. Upon her right arm was a small orange band.

The male of the two wore a black gi with short sleeves and red lining. He had a black quiver upon his back. His belt housed a small pocket and four vials of green liquid. Upon his chest was a red circle with a black R. His mask was much like Robin's, thought the lenses were red. They were Tigress and Assassin. Gathered around the last two, were a bunch of assassins, an orange R rested upon their shoulders.

They were The Grey Knights, twisted and dark versions of Robin, Warlock, Warlord, Eradicator, Grey Death, Black Shark, Hunter, Torpedo and Assassin. Joining them were Tigress and Chaos, as well as several assassins.

"We pave the way for The Dark Knights so that they may open the portal to bring Barbatos to this universe." Warlord exclaimed, marching forward as he eyed the vast ocean that rested before them.

* * *

**Ah, each of The Grey Knights was designed based upon the creation of The Dark Knights. Just as the Dark Knights represent one of Batman's fears, the Grey Knights represent one of Robin's fear.**

**Assassin represents the fear of betrayal**

**Eradicator represents the fear of trusting other easily**

**Hunter represents the fear of losing his home**

**Warlock represents the fear of losing his family**

**Grey Death represents the fear of losing his way**

**Black Shark represents the fear of jealously**

**Torpedo represents the fear of not being able to protect his family and friends**

**Warlord represents the fear of not belonging**

**Each of The Grey Knights will explain their origin to their respected enemy, as following**

**Assassin vs Artemis**

**Eradicator vs Superboy**

**Hunter vs Miss Martian**

**Warlock vs Zatanna**

**Grey Death vs Kid Flash**

**Black Shark vs Aqualad**

**Torpedo vs Rocket**

**Warlord vs Robin**

**As a bonus, those who ally with The Grey Knights, Tigress and Chaos, also have an enemy.**

**Tigress vs Cheshire**

**Chaos ve Klarion and Teekl**


	3. Injustice Beating

_**Injustice Beating**_

* * *

Mount Justice was silent, no one dared speak a word. Each of the team members stood silently, watching as Robin spoke with Canary in the distance, they watched as he tensed at certain points in his speech. Watching as his shoulders fell down into a depressed state.

Fate stood next to Superman and several other Leaguers, Icon, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, they all stood still. They were waiting for the Dark Knight to arrive. Robin soon vanished down a hallway, following after Canary.

"Recognised Batman 0-2"

The cave was tense as the caped crusader marched towards the team. "Start talking." He said, coming to a stop as he narrowed his eyes. "Now." He added.

Aqualad glanced at each member of the team before stepped forward. "We were investigating the place as told, Sportsmaster and a team of shadows arrived. Before any fighting happened between us, a tornado of energy appeared. A portal of some kind." He paused, glancing over the members of his team.

"From this portal, a figure emerged, he was dressed in a similar fashion to Dr Fate and Zatara, but the helmet he wore, the Helmet of Fate, but it was altered." He continued, watching as Fate crossed his arms in interest.

"From behind, a large beast emerged, a red creature that bested us with ease. He seemed to chant some sort of spell, stabilising the portal so that several more figures could emerge. Had it not been for the timely arrival of Robin and Zatanna, we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive." He finished.

Batman's glare hardened as he turned to face the team. "This news is worrying, Fate." He said.

Dr Fate stepped forward. "I did sense a shift in the mystical force, I assume this Fate you spoke of, was an alternate version of myself, but, feeling it now, something is wrong, he is powerful, not just with the Lords of Order, but that of the Lords of Chaos as well. That creature, I fear it was a familiar of some form, an anchor to keep him tied to the plane of existence." He explained.

Aqualad nodded. "That would make sense, the creature, he called it Chaos, it reacted to Zatanna's magic, but many of our attacks did nothing." He replied.

Fate turned to face Zatanna. "I see, this creature, perhaps he has not truly mastered the arts of magic as the Lords of Chaos and Order have. I suspect he will not doubt try to solve the issue before the next encounter." He responded.

Batman turned his gaze away as he eyed the hallway Robin and Canary had vanished down. He narrowed his eyes, marching away quickly.

* * *

"They bore my R, my symbol on them somewhere. Eight of them, many of them wore the same outfit I do, or at least, a majority of them did." Robin paused, putting hands to his head as he sat opposite Canary. "I just don't understand why though. Why me? Why use my symbol as a symbol of crime?"

Canary frowned as she leaned forward. "From what you've described, these Robins all seem to share something in common with your teammates." She said. Holding her hands together as she rested her chin upon them.

"I want to know why, but I'm also afraid of finding out the answer. Am I destined to become something horrible, a criminal?" Robin questioned; worry carried through his voice.

Canary sighed. "I don't know Dick, all I've been able to tell is that they appear to be you in some form." She replied, placing a hand upon Dick's shoulder.

"We need to talk."

The two glanced up to see Batman standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he eyed Robin. Robin sighed as he stood up. "Ok." He said, following the Dark Knight out of the room.

* * *

Sportsmaster stood before The Light, his eyes glancing over the others. "They were like Robin, different and all, but just like Robin." He explained, watching as the members all eyed each other.

"This is interesting, Klarion, you said the mystical plane changed, that another Lord of Chaos had emerged." Ra's said, turning to face the Lord of Chaos.

Klarion raised an eyebrow. "Yeah yeah, not just a Lord of Chaos, but a Lord of Order as well." He stated, stroking Teekl gently.

Savage frowned. "This changes things, you said there were eight of them, and a few others aiding them. Explain them to us." He said, eyeing Sportsmaster closely.

Sportsmaster nodded. "A few of them were assassin, much like the ones who work for the League, only difference was that they had a orange R upon their shoulders, and there were very few of them, I'd say about two dozen of them." He began, turning to face Ra's.

"Not only that, but one of them was similar to my baby girl, clad in an orange outfit with katana and other weapons, she seemed to cling by this other guys side pretty closely, like she was involved with him. This one carried a bow, but also had vials of green liquid on his belt, I assume it was Lazuras water, but I could be wrong." He added.

"The final one adding them was a large red and black creature, it seemed to obey the magic guys commands, keeping close to him at all times unless ordered otherwise. I also noted that the eight Robins all seemed to feature some sort of connection to the young heroes." He finished.

Luthor clasped his hands together as he smirked. "This may work in our favour, perhaps we should send an operative to make contact with them, and see if they would serve The Light, or at the most, partner with us in taking down the heroes." He said.

Savage nodded. "An excellent idea, the only issue is, would they be willing to agree with us, or do they hold the same morals as Robin?"

Sportsmaster glanced at Savage. "From what I saw, that magic guy had no care for the young heroes, ordering his pet to kill them while he stabilised a portal of sorts." He answered.

Ra's smirked. "I see, shall we send a few members of the Injustice League to make contact?" He asked.

Savage nodded. "Indeed." He replied.

* * *

Warlord stood silently, looking over the vast chamber that his team currently stood in. "Warlord, I sense a mystical presence approaching, a powerful one at that." Warlock said, coming to a stop with Chaos behind him.

Warlord turned fast to see members of the Injustice League enter their base. He narrowed his eyes. "What do we have?" He questioned, stepping forward.

Joker stepped forward as he chuckled darkly. "We have been told to see you wish to join The Light in destroying the Justice League." He said.

Warlord smirked. "The Light." He chuckled. "Fools, The Grey Knights serve The Dark Knights and The Dark Knights alone. We will not follow others." He replied.

Joker chuckled. "Oh well, I guess we get to have a little fun then." He broke into laughter as the Injustice League stood ready to fight.

Warlord smirked as he clicked his fingers. A roar echoed about as Eradicated charged forward, grabbing Black Adam and slamming him into a wall. "We'll see about that." He said, charging Joker at full speed.

Wotan quickly hovered into the air, quickly preparing his spells when a blast of red energy slammed him into the ground. Warlock hovered in the air, chuckling to himself. "Wotan, back on my world, you didn't stand a chance against my might." He said, quickly flying forward.

Grey Death raced forward, spinning around Count Vertigo at fast speeds. "You remind me of Kid Flash." Vertigo said as he continued to try and blast Grey Death away.

Grey Death chuckled. "Funny, you're just as annoying and insulting as my Vertigo, it felt good to drive my fist through his heart." He said, continuing to race around Vertigo.

Poison Ivy moved fast, using her plants to knock down several assassins as she faced Assassin and Tigress. Assassin moved fast, drawing back his bow as he unleashed several arrows, Tigress on the other hand cut through Ivy's vines with her sharp blades.

"My babies, you're hurting my babies!" Ivy cried out with rage.

Assassin snorted in amusement. "If I had an arrow every time I heard that spoken to me. Makes me wish I could kill you all over again." He grinned.

Atomic Skull narrowed his eyes as he followed Torpedo around, was quick to blast his powerful attacks at the flying Grey Knight, who flew in and about, creating spheres of energy to block blasts.

Ultra-Humanite stood facing Hunter and Black Shark, the two Grey Knights stood ready. Hunter hovered in the air as she put her fingers to her forehead. Black Shark held a dark silver trident in his hands, the red lenses of his helmet glowing red as he readied to strike.

The building shook as Black Adam and Eradicator continued to punch one another, dust falling form the celling as they crashed into walls. Eradicator roared in anger and rage, punching Adam in the face.

Adam crashed into a wall. "What kind of creature are you?" He questioned.

Eradicator stepped forward, a dark grin forming upon his lips. "Me Eradicator, me kill weak Adam back home." He said, grabbing Adam's head and slamming him into the ground.

Joker laughed as he ducked and dived away from Warlords blows. "You remind me of Boy Blunder and Batsy, you know them?" He asked, drawing a knife as he stood ready and kicked Warlord in the chest.

Warlord stumbled back, cracking his knuckles and neck as he glared at the Joker. "Oh, Bats, my father was weak. I showed him true strength when he rejected me. And for the record, you wouldn't be the first Joker I've fought and killed." He replied.

Joker smirked. "Now that's more like it, if only Batsy and Boy Blunder could have this fire in them." He said, charging forward.

Warlock flew in and around, forming a shield as he blocked another strike from Wotan. "Your powers are weak sorcerer, give up." Wotan said, casting a spell as chains formed around Warlock's body.

Warlock chuckled and managed to get an arm free, putting two fingers to his lips, he whistled. Wotan blinked. "What was that meant to do, scare me?" He questioned.

Warlock smirked. "Oh no, I just called in something that even the young heroes of this world couldn't handle." He said.

Wotan blinked and raised an eyebrow before a large fist grabbed his legs and flung him into the stone ground. He grunted in pain as he rolled over to see Chaos towering over him. "Meet Chaos, my anchor to this mortal plane of existence." Warlock said, standing upon the back of Chaos, holding a chain.

Wotan blinked as he widened his eyes and backed flew away. "We won't win this fight." He cried.

Vertigo stumbled to a stop beside Ivy. "Wotan is right, The Grey Knights know our every move."

Ivy narrowed her eyes. "Then we should give them a parting gift." She said.

Joker smirked as he drew a few small balls from his coat. "Who's ready for a laugh?" He asked, throwing the balls at the ground as green gas emerged.

Warlock smirked as he chanted a spell, drawing in the Joker Gas and sending it away. Joker groaned in annoyance and ran outside, the rest of the Injustice League following behind.

As they came to a stop, Wotan summon a portal, turning around, they watched as Atomic Skull walked towards them, a grunt emerged from him as an arrow pieced his chest. He glanced down at the sword as blood oozed from the wound.

Joker chuckled lightly while the others watched as Assassin emerged from behind, Tigress beside him. "You won't be going anywhere." He said, his eyes narrowed.

Joker chuckled and raced through the portal, the remaining members of the Injustice League following closely behind him.

Warlord emerged, glancing down at the body of Atomic Skull. "This should warn those fools not to mess with The Grey Knights." He said, glancing gout over the ocean.

* * *

**I designed Chaos to be like a mount of sorts for Warlock, seems pretty cool and scary.**


	4. The Grey Death

_**The Grey Death**_

* * *

Grey Death ran through the streets of Central City, a streak of grey and purple following from behind him. The red lenses of his mask narrowed as he raced by civilians. Glancing to either side every now and then, he searched for something, for two people.

Racing through the suburbs, he smirked as he eyed his targets up ahead. Running faster and faster, he raced to a stop before the house. He walked to the door, stopping as he glanced around, checking to make sure that neither Barry or Wally were around to stop him.

Knocking on the door, he waited, listening to the footsteps. When the door opened, he smirked. "Hello mother." He greeted darkly, a sinister smirk planted upon his face.

"Wally?" Mary West asked, confused at Grey Death.

Grey Death shook his head. "Guess again." He said, punching her in the face before stepping over her unconscious body. He glanced up to see Rudy West standing, ready to fight.

"You wouldn't be the first one to come here threatening us." Rudy stated.

Grey Death chuckled. "I'm not like the others, father." He replied, speeding forward and knocking Rudy to the ground.

"My son will stop you." Rudy spat.

Grey Death smirked. "I look forward to meeting the young speedster." He said, bringing his foot down, knocking Rudy out. "Just as much as I look to forward to seeing Barry realise that I'm only the start of Central Cities nightmare." He added. Racing around the house a few times, leaving a note behind and zooming away with the two West parents.

* * *

Wally walked back and forth; his eyes locked upon the ground. "They haven't picked up." He said in concern, eyeing the phone in his hand.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Your parents, is it like them to not answer?" She asked, watching as her boyfriend continued to pace around the room.

Wally shook his head. "They would've answered when I called." He answered, looking up to see Barry enter the room. "Something's wrong, seriously wrong." He muttered.

Barry frowned. "What do you mean kid?"

"My parents, they're not responding to my calls." Wally replied, looking up at his mentor.

Barry nodded and raced out of the room. Artemis glanced at Wally. "You think something bad happened to them?" She asked.

Wally nodded; gaze locked upon the place where Barry stood a few seconds ago. "My parents are always interested to know how I've been." He said, watching as Barry raced back into the room.

"Wally, there missing, someone left this note for you." Barry said, handing Wally a slip of paper.

"Dear Wally. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you or disrupted any plans you had made for the evening, though I've been hoping to meet you in person. I have with me, our parents, and to see them so weak, it truly is sad. You will meet me at this location. Don't bring Barry, least our parents suffer a fate worse than death. Make no mistake, I am a man of my word. Grey Death." Wally read, his fists clenched tightly as he crumpled the paper.

"Grey Death?" Artemis asked, looking at Barry. "Who's Grey Death?"

Barry sighed. "Never heard of him, he's new, but knows a lot about us." He answered.

"I'm going to get my parents back." Wally said walking forward.

Artemis walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going alone, The Team will come with you." She said.

Wally nodded, watching as Barry vanished from the room.

* * *

Grey Death stood, arms crossed, silently watching Wally enter the building. "I'm glad you could make it Wally." He said, uncrossing his arms as he stepped forward.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Grey Death chuckled, a chuckle that was much like Robin. "Quick to make demands when family is threatened. Just like the Wally back home." He replied, emerging from the shadows and into the light.

Wally blinked as he heard members of The Team gasp in surprise. "Who are you?" He asked again.

Grey Death smirked before racing forward, slamming a fist into Wally's face. "I am torment." He said, racing around as he kicked Wally to the ground. "I am punishment." He continued, racing back to face Wally as he leaned down to eye him closely. "I am Grey Death." He finished.

Wally blinked as he watched Grey Death back away. "What do you want?" He asked.

Grey Death smirked as he stopped, glancing over his shoulder, he smirked. "To fulfil my masters plans, to serve and punish. For crime to vanish. Central City will welcome it's new protectors with warm arms as it enters a new golden age." He replied.

Wally narrowed his eyes as he eyed the rest of The Team. "You're a criminal, a murder, you've killed before, I can see it in you. They would never welcome you warmly. Only push you away." He spat back.

Grey Death smirked as he turned to face The Team. "They will relish in the peace that follows. Red Death will grant them a future free of crime, for all crime is punished by death." He said, watching as Superboy growled.

"We will stop you, and you won't be able to stop us." Wally said, standing on his feet as he readied to strike.

Grey Death smirked. "You're so underwhelmed. I think you need a lesson in knowing how to stay whelmed." He said.

Wally gasped. "Robin?" He asked, watching Grey Death closely.

Grey Death clapped as he smirked. "In the flesh." He said, walking over to a small sheet. "But let's not jump to conclusions so fast. I'm not the Robin you know, but rather, a dark copy of him, with a few slight alterations." He added.

Wally clenched a fist. "Where did you come from?"

"Another universe, a far darker universe where fate is far worse than death." Grey Death replied. Tearing the sheet away to reveal Rudy and Mary West tied up against a wall. Behind them was a machine of sorts, a zeta tube of some form.

"A Zeta tube?" Artemis questioned, drawing her bow back as she aimed at Grey Death.

Grey Death smiled. "Yes and no." He said, pressing a button on the device. "It allows me to transcend time and space, allowing me to, well, simply put, open a portal to another universe." He explained.

Wally widened his eyes. "That's crazy, you'll kill us all!" He cried.

Grey Death only smirked in response. "There was a time where I was like you Wally, putting others before myself, saving the innocent end sending the villains to jail. I was the sidekick to Barry, his nephew if you would." He began, typing something into the computer.

"That's impossible." Artemis hissed, ready to unleash her arrow.

Grey Death smirked. "On the contrary, it is very possible. You see, there is an unlimited number of universes, each with its own heroes and villains, some have roles swapped, others have villains such as The Joker as a hero fighting against a criminal Batman." He began to explain.

"The universes that surround this one are among a collection of positive worlds, universe stable enough to survive the process of time until the great beings decided that the multiverse must be reset."

"But below all the positive nature, is a place where darkness rules. A place where the universes die as they crumble to dust and are born anew. It is from here that I come from. Where I was the one they called Robin, or as you call yourself Wally, Kid Flash." Grey Death stopped, turning to face The Team once more.

"Why go evil?" Superboy asked.

Grey Death smirked. "As I worked with the heroes, even among a team like this, I started to realise that it was a cycle, a cycle that would never end, the hero locks the villain away, the villain escapes. You see where I'm head with this. With this conclusion, I looked beyond the view of my mentor, of my friends and family. I saw the larger picture." He paused, stepping over to Rudy and Mary.

"And with that view, I saw that the way things were done had to be changed. The criminals couldn't be redeemed, they were a lost cause. I started to murder them, killing them, removing them from the equation. The formula worked like a charm, criminals vanished from their cells, turning up dead within the next few seconds." He said, eyeing Wally closely.

Wally growled as he raced forward, slamming into Grey Death. "You became just like those we fight. You're no better then the criminals locked away." He snarled.

Grey Death smirked. "Oh no, I was above them all. I had transcended above the other heroes. I brought peace to every city I went to. But that the others, they didn't see it the way I did. You, Batman and the no killing rule, oh how foolish you were. The Dynamic Duo gathered the other heroes, attempted to hold me down."

Grey Death raced to his feet, racing back to the machine as he typed in several more figures. "They all fell before me. They underestimated me, and in the end, you were all that stood to oppose me. I will admit, I was hesitant to end your life, I had believed you would see the larger picture like I had." He paused, eyes narrowed as he eyed Wally with hatred.

"But you stood against me, hurt me. So I tormented you, made you watch me kill your loved ones over and over again until you were begging me to end the suffering. I punished you, beat you till you were in a puddle of blood. And it was then did I grant you the death you had wished for." He finished, pressing a button as the machine hummed to life.

Wally widened his eyes, narrowing them as he raced forward, slamming into Grey Death. He slammed the dark speedster into a wall, punching him in the face over and over again as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Grey Death merely laughed as he was beaten by Wally. Watching as a blur of red and silver zoomed out from the portal and threw Wally across the room. The figure stood tall, red armour, a lighting bolt over a bat symbol. A mask covered his face as red eyes eyed The Team.

"Foolish children, we are one and one alone. We live to serve the master of destruction and his fulfil his mastermind." Red Death said, watching as Wally got to his feet. "Though we were hoping Flash would be here to witness our arrival." They added.

Grey Death stood fast, moving to stand beside Red Death. "Master, what should I do with the heroes?" He asked.

Red Death eyed them for several seconds. "Leave them, we have other things to attend to." They replied, turning to face Grey Death.

Grey Death nodded. "I understand." He said, racing around the machine as he set explosives upon it. "I will leave no evidence that they can use to delay the arrival of the others." He said, pressing a button.

Wally blinked, racing over to his parents. "We need to get out of here." He said, helping them to their feet as he turned to see that both Red Death and Grey Death had vanished.

* * *

Batman frowned as he listened to Wally's tale. "A speedster that shared my appearance as well as Barry's. It would seem that this does indeed centre around me and Robin. But this version of you, or rather, Dick, having taken your place on his world. It makes me wonder if there's an invasion coming, one that we won't expect." He said.

Wally watched as Batman turned around. "You may leave Wally." He said, heading away from the young speedster.

Outside, Wally found the others all standing around, all of them shaken by what Grey Death had said about his past, about how he'd come to exist. It was, disturbing to say the least. But it made them wonder if there was another Robin out there, one that might relate to them in some form.

* * *

**I had fun writing the backstory for Grey Death. Red Death was fun to write as well, I like to think that he refers to himself as we or us because he is both Flash and Batman in the same body. Two minds in a single body.**


	5. The Demon Heads

_**The Demon Heads**_

* * *

Gotham was silent, the darkness swept over the city. The night had arrived, the criminals were soon to emerge. But leaping across the rooftops, clad in orange and black, was Tigress. Her target: Paula Crock.

Landing upon another roof, Tigress scanned the nearby rooftops. When she was certain that the Dark Knight was unable to stop her, she continued on her way. Landing upon a small apartment building, she climbed down the side, sliding to a stop beside a bedroom window.

With a smile, she leapt back. With a foot raised, she smashed through the window, rolling onto the ground before she came to a stop in a crouch. Her eyes watched Paula closely, the former assassin was situated on the other side of the room.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "Hello Crock." She hissed, standing tall as she walked forward, she watched as Paula reached out for something.

"What do you want?"

Tigress chuckled darkly. "Leverage." She responded, coming to a stop when an arrow landed before her.

"Step away from her!"

Tigress turned her head to see Artemis standing in the window, bow drawn and aimed at her. "The prodigal daughter returns home. Unexpected, but not unwelcome." She said, her voice hinted at a darker agenda.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

Tigress reached behind her, her hand sliding over the leathery cover of her katana blade. "I'm what you could've been had you realised your potential within the Shadows." She said, her voice cryptic as she pulled the katana free from its hold.

"Remove the mask."

Tigress shook her head as she stepped towards Paula. "Be careful prodigal daughter, you might not like what lies behind this mask."

"Remove now, or my arrow will do it for you."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "As you wish prodigal daughter." She replied, moving her spare hand to her face. With ease, she removed the mask.

"You're me!"

Tigress smirked a dark grin. "I told you, I'm what you could've been had you realised your potential in the shadows."

Tigress watched as Artemis lowered her bow slightly. It was the opening she need. Racing forward, she reached out, grasping the bow and pulling it towards her. With swift movements, she kneed her heroic counterpart in the chest, resulting in her dropping the bow from shook.

"Shocked, this is from training, and, well, a few years of exposure to the Lazarus Pit can do to you." Tigress said, chucking the bow to a far corner of the room. She replaced her mask, moving to stand before Paula. "My husband has need of you, and it seems that another will come along for the ride." She said, turning fast as she punched her heroic counterpart in the face.

* * *

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, she could hear voices, voices that were unfamiliar to her. She glanced to her right, her mother rested on the floor, her eyes slowly opening as well. She blinked, her gaze swept the room, trying to identify where they were.

"Artemis, where are we?" Paula asked, holding her head as she sat up.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She replied.

The doors to the chamber creaked open as several assassins entered the room. Many of them moved to surround Artemis. They pushed her out the door roughly, Paula not far behind her.

The two soon found themselves within another chamber, where Tigress stood next to another figure, that figure was Assassin. He smirked as he stepped forward, reaching out with a hand as he grabbed Artemis by the chin. "My dear archer, it is nice to see you in the green outfit again. But I must say, you look so much better in black and orange." He said, smiling a sinister smile.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. Her gaze fell upon the R on Assassins chest. She smirked. "Robin, what changed for you?" She asked, watching as Assassin smirked.

"I see no harm in telling a tale. Let me begin, it started back during the early days of The Team."

* * *

_Robin dived down, sliding under Aqualad, swiping the Atlanteans legs out from under him in the process. With his signature laugh, the Boy Wonder leapt at Kid Flash. Deploying a smoke bomb, Robin raced forward, extending out a bo-staff to which he kicked the young speedsters' legs out._

_Glancing over the training yard, Robin noticed Miss Martian and Superboy gaining on Artemis. With a grin, he charged forward, leaping into the fray as he kicked the young Martian to the ground before turning to face the super clone._

_"Robin."_

_Robin stopped in his motions, turning to see the Dark Knight standing tall as he looked over the training yard. Robin blinked. "Batman." He responded, walking towards his father._

_The others in the room were quick to stand tall, watching as Robin came to a stop before the Caped Crusader. "You're being removed from active duty." Robin blinked and glanced at his comrades, all of them except Artemis glanced down._

_Artemis gasped in shock; she had been kept out of the loop. She watched as Aqualad walked towards Robin. "I'm sorry Robin, but it is for your safety. We can not look out for you and succeed in the mission together."_

_Artemis widened her eyes; she saw the look of betrayal flicker through Robin's expression. "You all planned this, planned to betray me, to expel me from the team!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed, his fists rolled tightly as he eyed his mentor closely._

_Batman narrowed his gaze. "You're no longer allowed to be Robin." The Dark Knight said._

_The room fell into silence, a tense silence that could be broken with a single word. Artemis watched as Robin walked towards the Zeta Tube, stopping once to glance over his shoulder. "Next time we meet, I won't be the same." He warned, a hint of bitterness lingered in his voice. Then, he was gone._

_Artemis turned to face the others. Her eyes narrowed at how they had just discarded Robin, her boyfriend to the side as if he was nothing, how his mentor had just taken away what made him unique, what gave him life. She felt hatred burn within her, her fists clenched tightly, her breathing heavy as she marched forward._

_"Idiots!" Artemis cried. Marching past the group._

_"What's got you mad?" Kid Flash asked, watching the angry archer closely._

_Artemis turned fast, punching Wally in the face. "My boyfriend just stormed out of here after his life was taken from him, and you have the gut to ask me what's got me mad?" She yelled. She widened her eyes in horror at she said, sudden realisation dawned upon her, the secret that wasn't meant to be know had escaped her lips._

_She released her fists, turning fast and racing after Robin, ignoring the shouts of her confused teammates. She bolted out of the mountain, spotting Robin in the distance, she raced after him, crying out his name as she ran to catch up to him._

_"Artemis, you shouldn't have come." Robin said, stepping towards his girlfriend._

_Artemis shook her head. "No, the team was wrong, and I may have said something that shouldn't have been said." She replied. "I don't belong with them, I belong at your side, wherever you go." She added._

_Robin nodded as a helicopter landed nearby. A figure emerged one that Artemis recognised too well. "Baby Girl, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Sportsmaster said, coming to a stop beside Robin._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes. "And why are you here?" She asked._

_Sportsmaster glanced at Robin who shook his head. "He's picking me up, taking me to my mother." Robin answered, giving a small nod to Sportsmaster who turned and made his way back to the helicopter._

_Artemis glanced at Robin, curious as to why Robin was heading with her father. Was this another side of Robin that she didn't about? "What do you mean mother? What else are you hiding from everyone?" She asked._

_Robin sighed. "You're not the only one with ties to the Shadows Artemis, I do as well, through my mother." He replied, holding out his hand to her. "Come with me. We won't be disrespected in the Shadows; my grandfather wouldn't allow it." He added, watching Artemis closely._

_Artemis eyed Robin's hand closely, she was debating many things, she could go with him, begin a new life, join what her mother had wanted her to avoid, or she could remain here, and oppose Robin on the battlefield. The very though of having to fight Robin was hard to bear. Closing her eyes, she reached out and took his hand. "I'm with you, to the end." She said._

_Robin smiled, leading Artemis to the helicopter. Sportsmaster glanced back, a little taken back that his youngest daughter was going with them. He wished he could see Paula's eyes right now, seeing their little girl head back to the Shadows with her father. Artemis merely eyed him, but said nothing, remaining by Robins side for the duration of the flight._

* * *

_Robin emerged from the helicopter, holding out his hand for Artemis who took it without question. The two turned to see a small part of assassins, each clad in black, standing. At the end of the row was Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul._

_"Richard, didn't your father forbid you from ever coming here?" Talia asked with slight interest, watching as Robin walked forward._

_Artemis glanced at her father, who seemed to be somewhat confused as well. She wondered, what was going on here, and why did Robin seem so at ease, as if he knew they wouldn't attack him or Artemis._

_"I could care less about father right now, he took away my life, removed from my job." Robin replied, removing his mask and dropping the cape off. An assassin was quick to gather the things, backing away as Richard walked forward._

_Artemis followed cautiously, her eyes sweeping the rows of assassins that stood, observing the meeting. Richard glanced at Artemis, smiling a he waved for her to come to his side. She did as he wanted, watching as Talia seemed to stare at her._

_"It seems we have much to discuss, come, we shall talk in my chamber. Sportsmaster, remain here until we are finished." Talia said, waving for both Artemis and Richard to follow her._

_Artemis watched as Richard sat before Talia. She remained cautious, keeping an eye out for anyone that might get the jump on either of them. Talia seemed to notice this caution. "Do not be cautious Artemis, no one will bother us here." She said._

_"Now, tell me, what has caused you to come here?" Talia questioned, watching as Richard closed his eyes._

_"I wish to join the Shadows, to be with a family that would care for me, respect me for who I am, and not what I should be." Richard replied, watching as Talia glanced at Artemis._

_"And what of Artemis, does she share this same desire, or does she seek something else?"_

_Artemis glanced at Richard. Her boyfriend gave her a small nod, encouraging her to answer. She took a deep breath. "I wish to remain by Richard's side, I was, not entirely happy with the League, or the team's decisions myself, having been kept out of the loop." She responded._

_Talia nodded as she placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Then come my son, there is much to do, and much to be done. But I have a feeling that the two of you are more then it seems, do you wish to disclose this information with me?"_

_Richard glanced at Artemis who shrugged, the league and the team knew, it didn't matter if Richard's mother knew as well. "We're dating." Richard said, watching as Talia smiled._

_"You picked a good woman Richard, strong and well minded. Not one to back down from a fight either." Talia replied, her smile growing larger. "And I suspect Sportsmaster may want to train you himself." She added._

_Artemis widened her eyes, a flicker of fear crossing her eyes, which Talia noticed._

_"Which will not happen, I do not tolerate his style of training, nor does my father, hence why he has been removed from teaching." Talia went on, removing her fears._

* * *

_The years passed, Richard and Artemis grew closer together till they become one, Ra's Al Ghul himself watched as the two were married, a deadly team at his command, but family as well. He was personally intrigued by the name Artemis had chosen, the identity of Tigress, he was somewhat shocked to discover that Richard retained the identity of Robin._

_The explanation was that the world should see that no matter how heroic you are, you would either die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain. An explanation that Ra's himself was fascinated by._

_The days of peace didn't last, for Richard had gathered a loyal following of assassins, to whom, they all foresaw a change coming, one that would result in a new League of Shadows. Ra's was unprepared when his grandson betrayed him, stabbing him in the back and stealing the secrets of the Lazarus Pit for himself and his wife._

_Talia was equally shocked when her time came, she had managed to warn Sportsmaster who managed to deliver a message to Jade before he met an untimely end at the hands of Tigress, who admittedly, enjoyed ending her father's life a bit too much._

_When the heroes discovered what had happened, Robin had already moved out, heroes vanished, only to be found days later with a robin's feather. A warning, a message of revenge._

_In the final encounter, in Gotham, was where the team, Jade and other surviving heroes fought. Paula aided from the Batcave, providing aid to Alfred and tending to the injured. They hadn't expected Tigress and Robin to arrive at the cave. In the final encounter, where Batman and Jade worked together to fight the fallen heroes, did they learn of the fate of Ra's Al Ghul, the fate that awaited them._

* * *

Artemis was horrified, as was Paula. Assassin merely chuckled as he stood next to his wife. "We are The Demon Heads, leaders of the New Shadows, and the time for change has come." Assassin declared.

Tigress smirked as a hulking figure entered the room, Eradicator had arrived, the dawn of The Devastator's arrival was drawing near.

* * *

**You might be able to guess which Grey Knight's origin is next. The origin for Assassin and Tigress was fun to create as well.**


	6. The Eradicator

**_The Eradicator_**

* * *

Jade flipped across the rooftops of Gotham, landing with grace, she glanced up to see Robin standing there, alongside Kid Flash. She raised an eyebrow; she'd received a call from Roy to meet him here. She hadn't been expecting to run into them. "Where's Roy?" She asked, watching the two heroes closely.

Robin took a step towards the assassin, watching Jade with caution. "We needed your attention Jade, making it seem like Roy had called you for a meeting seemed like the only way to get your attention." He responded, coming to a stop before her.

Jade blinked in confusion, she glanced at Wally who seemed concerned, far more concerned then he normally was. And Robin, his voice was serious, they didn't seem like this was for a meeting, she wondered if they were trying to capture her.

To her surprise however, Robin pulled out a green bow, the bow that belonged to Artemis. She noticed that the bow was broken, the string was cut in half, and the handle itself was dented, as if it had been stepped on by someone.

"Artemis and Paula are missing."

That drew her attention to Wally, she knew why he was concerned, Artemis had vanished, but the fact that her mother had vanished as well, that was something that concerned her. Jade needed answers now. "What happened?" She demanded.

Robin took a deep breath as he stepped back. "Are you aware of the recent events, these dark versions of myself running around and their allies?" He asked.

Jade nodded, she'd been informed by her father about these Grey Knights, but more so informed how one of their allies resembled Artemis. She glanced at Robin, watching as he pulled out some fabric. It was orange in colour.

"This came form the kidnapper." Robin began. "And after several DNA tests, we found a match."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Who does it belong to?" She asked, watching as Robin exchanged a look with Wally.

"Artemis."

Jade widened her eyes. "My sister kidnapped mother!" She exclaimed.

Robin shook his head. "In a sense, yes. But this Artemis, it isn't the one we know. This Artemis, she arrived with the Dark Robins. And, with the evidence I was able to find, we believe this dark Artemis and whatever dark version of me she works for, were trained by the Shadows." He explained.

Jade rolled a fist. This made things different, an Artemis who worked for the Shadows, she needed to see this. "And that's why you came to me, why not my father?" She wondered.

Robin sighed. "We figured you'd be more willing to talk, and perhaps work together to find them. You see, we have a feeling that an invasion is coming, one that we won't see coming. Already, these dark Robins are opening portals to unleash darker versions of Batman. We've already encountered the speedster Batman, or Red Death as they referred to themselves as." He explained.

Jade nodded in understanding, this was beyond her, beyond anyone. She noticed Wally pacing faster and faster. She glanced to see Roy coming down not far from them. And he seemed angered. She most likely knew that he was angered at Robin and Wally posing as him to meet with her. "I'll inform you if I find anything." She said, taking off into the night.

* * *

Ra's was a man of many talents, aged beyond belief, yet he was shocked at the news Jade had given him. An Artemis that worked for the Shadows, he was intrigued. But even now, he knew that time was of the essence, something was coming, and whatever it was, it was going to bring something darker than him.

He had increased the guard around the Lazarus Pits, he feared that if these dark Robins got their hands on them, it would bring an end to The Light's plans, to his goals and dreams. Now, standing tall as he held a sword in hand, Ubu by his side with Sportsmaster, watching as his men repelled invaders, he wondered, who was foolish enough to attack one of his strongholds?

Assassin could only smirk as he took aim with his bow, watching as several assassins fell before him. This was child's play to him. Even his wife seemed to agree, if the way she effortless cut down many of Ra's' assassins was anything to go by.

"So, the Boy Wonder decides to assault one of my strongholds."

Assassin turned to see Ra's emerge, a small smirk formed upon his lips at seeing the former Demon Head breathing among the living. "Grandfather." He greeted, watching as Tigress came to his side, as did Eradicator.

Ra's raised an eyebrow. "You are different Boy Wonder, I assume you must be one of these evil Robins."

Assassins grinned. "Resorting to theses names Ra's. The Grey Knights are beyond the Shadows. And well, the New Shadows will see to it that the old are replaced. But we have need of the Lazarus Pit, and it just so happens that I need to stock on the Lazarus water as well."

Sportsmaster eyed Tigress with narrowed eyes. "And who are you supposed to be?" He questioned.

Tigress smirked. "Good to see you too father." She responded.

Sportsmaster blinked. "Baby Girl?"

Tigress grinned. "It'll be fun to kill you again." She teased, wiping the blood from her blade.

"I won't go down so easily Baby Girl." Sportsmaster snarled.

Tigress shook her head. "If I know something father, it's that your reputation is everything to you. So, I wonder what would happen if we did something that hurt it." She said, flicking her hand as a few of her assassins dragged Artemis and Paula into sight.

Ra's glanced over at the two. "Been busy I see, no matter. You won't get to the Lazarus Pit, I have it under heavy protection." He said.

Assassin smirked. "Let me tell you something Ra's, back home, I killed you, took over the Shadows with my wife, and together, we did what you failed to achieve, we cleansed the Earth. But my friend here, he has a different story, one that makes him far more formidable then Ubu or even Mammoth."

Eradicator snarled as he rolled his fists, he cracked his neck and knuckles.

A small disc landed before them, an explosion following suit. Assassin smirked. "The young heroes, come to stop us from opening the portal. Tigress, we have business to attend to, Eradicator, distract the heroes." He said, vanished from sight.

Eradicator smirked as he eyed Superboy. "Superboy." He hissed with angered, stepping towards the Superman clone.

Superboy glanced at Eradicator. "Robin?" He questioned.

Eradicator backhanded Superboy, sending him flying back. "Eradicator hate Superboy."

Superboy groaned as he got up. "I don't like you either." He cried out, punching Eradicator in the face.

The mutated Robin staggered back from the unexpected blow. He shook his head and roared in rage. "Eradicator kill Superboy." He snarled, leaping into the air before slamming into the ground.

Superboy dived to the side, watching as a cloud of dust flashed into the sky from the impact. He watched as Eradicator rose from the small crater. "Eradicator enjoyed crushing Superboy back home."

Superboy blinked as Robin landed beside. "Superboy, distract him long enough for me to get a readout on mutations." He said. Superboy nodded, charging forward with a battle cry as slammed into Eradicator.

* * *

_Robin dived to the ground as Superboy smashed into the land. "Conner, we trusted you, I trusted you." He cried, flaying back as the rogue clone grabbed him by the arm. "What's gotten into your head?" Robin questioned._

_Around them, the beaten and bruised bodies of other heroes rested upon the ground, each of them motionless. Superboy's rage had driven him made. Robin felt himself fly back from another hit. "You need to stop this now." He yelled, praying above that he didn't need to use his backup plane._

* * *

Robin blinked as he widened his eyes. "Holy, this guys mutation is a synthesised form of the Kobra Venom, merged with…" He paused as he eyed the next word. He felt the world inside him crumble. "No way, this Robin, he's, he mixed the same serum used on Deathstroke into the Kobra Venom." He glanced up at Superboy in horror. "Superboy, get out of there." He cried.

Superboy glanced up at the sound of Robin's voice. Glancing back, he watched as Eradicator delivered an uppercut. He grunted in pain as he slammed into a wall. He watched as Robin dropped down beside him.

"This version of me is enhanced with Kobra Venom and another serum. He can kill you." Robin said.

Superboy blinked. "But Kryptonite…"

"He doesn't need it to kill you, this version of me, it's almost as if he designed merged the things in order to eliminate you if you ever went rogue." Robin cut him off.

* * *

_Robin landed on the ground shaking his head as he felt Superboy grasp his leg and pull. A scream of pain erupted from his throat as he watched Superboy tears the limb from his body. He widened his eyes in horror as Superboy seemed ready to deliver a final blow._

_Robin took a deep breath. "You left me no choice Superboy." He said, pressing a button upon his belt. He felt something poke him, a liquid flowed into his blood. He felt the change immediately. He grunted in pain as he felt his body burn with pain. He widened his eyes, uniform tearing as he grew in size, tears in his skin as he started to tower in size._

_When the pain stopped, Robin glanced at Superboy, he could feel his limbs, he had both legs. With a mighty roar, he eyed Superboy closely. "I will put an end to your terror." He said, reaching out with a massive fist._

_Grasping Superboy by the head, he lifted the rogue clone into the air before slamming him into the ground. He then proceeded to pummel the clone's body into the ground. "You will never hurt anyone ever again." He screamed, watching as blood splashed onto him. He widened his eyes at the sight, at the blood on his hands, at the lifeless body of Superboy._

_He pulled back, collapsing in on himself as he processed what he'd just done._

_"Robin?"_

_Robin blinked as he heard Miss Martian call out to him. He grunted. "I… no, not Robin." He muttered, unwrapping himself as he turned to face the team, a sinister smile forming upon his lips. "I… Eradicator. Eradicator kill Superboy, Eradicator monster." He hissed, turning on his friends with a murderous leap._

* * *

Assassin smirked as he held a small vial of liquid over the Lazarus Pit. He turned to see Aqualad standing beside a freed Artemis. Alongside Kid Flash and Miss Martian. "You're too late Aqualad." He said, tipping the vial's contents into the Pit.

The pit started to bubble, its green colour turning purple before a large hand reached out and grasped the edge. Another hand followed suit before two pointed ears appeared, then a face. Emerging from the pit, a hulking Batman stood, spikes emerged from his back, his knees and shoulders. His outfit torn as a row of teeth smiled.

"I am Devastator." He roared, eyeing Assassin closely. "Where is Eradicator?" He questioned.

Assassin glanced at the young heroes. "Dealing with a few obstacles outside." He answered.

Devastator nodded as he stepped forward. "The dawn draws closer; light shall meet darkness." He said, watching as the young heroes each backed away, retreating from the fight.

* * *

_Eradicator stood above the blood-stained ground, the lifeless bodies of his former friends littered the place, buildings were piles of rubble, innocents remained, unmoving surrounding him. He scanned the seas of red till he saw a figure. "Eradicator crush newcomer." He snarled._

_The figure shook his head from within his cloak. "Do you know how long I've searched for a Robin of great brute strength?" He questioned._

_Eradicator blinked. "Who you?" He questioned._

_The figure chuckled, removing the hood of his cloak. "I'm you, or at least, a version of you. I'm putting together a team, eight Robin's, for a goal. Our worlds aren't meant to last, and I offer you a way to make yourself a world that does. Join The Grey Knights, and you could live in a world for ever, use you great strength for a good cause." Warlord said._

_Eradicator eyed Warlord closely before smirking. "Eradicator accept."_

* * *

Robin glanced at Batman. "This hulking version of me, he was mutated by Kobra Venom, but also by the same serum that made Deathstroke who he is today." He explained.

Batman nodded. "And these version of me, you said that he was hulking as well, although he appeared differently to this brute Robin. Things are getting out of hand. We need to look further into this, I'm going to question Fate and the Lanterns regarding this matter." He said, leaving the room.

Silence remained, Robin could only glance at the other members of the team, already, three of these dark Robins had been encountered, and yet, only two dark Batmen. He could only imagine what was next.

* * *

**I loved creating Eradicator, I based him of the Generation 1 version of Grimlock. And speaking of Transformers, I can not look at Batman the Devastator without thinking back to Devastator.**


	7. Black Shark

_**Black Shark**_

* * *

A dark figure moved through the depths; a red glow came form the visor. Black Shark observed the remains of his latest hit, another naval submarine. Swimming forward, he watched as several Atlantean men arrived to provide aid to any who survived. Black Shark grinned to himself as he clung to the rocks, hiding out of sight.

"Search for survivors."

Black Shark slowly moved around, sneaking into the submarine from below. Moving through the flooded hallways of the submarine, he found what he was after, several torpedoes rested, undamaged, waiting to be pulled from the wreckage.

He wasn't able to carry around the torpedoes by himself, no, what he wanted was the tech packed into them. Swimming closer, he got to work on the first torpedo. He carefully opened the outer shell, then began to work his way through the tech.

"It's Manta!"

Black Shark halted what he was doing as he turned around to face the Atlantean soldiers before him. "Do not compare me to the filth that is my father." He said, his voice masked by the helmet he wore.

"Surrender at once."

Black Shark shook his head as he felt power surge through his suit. "Give the dead my greetings." He said, a red laser firing from his visor. The Atlantean warriors were vaporised by the beam, all that remained of them were their weapons. With nothing left to stop him, he quickly returned to work.

* * *

Kaldur moved silently within Mount Justice, his eyes alert for any sign of trouble. "Recognised Aquaman, 0-6" Kaldur was curious now, why had his king come to Mount Justice.

Entering the main chamber, he glanced over to see Aquaman standing before Batman, the two were discussing something before Aquaman noticed his protégé. "Kaldur'ahm, there's been a situation. I require your assistance back in Atlantis." The King of the seas said.

Kaldur nodded. "When do we leave my king?" He asked, watching as Aquaman turned to face the Zeta Tube.

"We leave at once."

* * *

Kaldur glanced over the remains of the submarine. The hull was blasted open by some form of high impact rocket, something similar to what Manta used, but there were also burn marks along sections of the vessel. "Do we have any idea as to who attacked the vessel?" He asked.

Aquaman shook his head as he moved in closer. "We believe Manta to have attacked the vessel, for what reasons are still unknown." He said.

Kaldur glanced over the wreckage once more, a few fingers brushing the edges of the large holes. "It is warm, too warm to have been done by Manta's hand. Someone new is at play." He said.

Aquaman glanced over the surrounding marks of the holes. "Whoever attacked was alone, the torpedoes are still here, but components have been taken from them, someone's building something. What is it, remains to be seen."

* * *

Black Shark moved about his base of operations, several pieces of Atlantean tech alongside that of the surface world rested about the place. His hands moved with ease, putting together components as he formed something, his trident rested nearby.

Reaching out, he grasped something, his gaze moving towards a picture that rested nearby. His eyes narrowed at the image. "Kaldur'ahm, how father could even want to have you over me, a hero from birth, while I, I served him with the loyalty you showed Orin." He muttered bitterly, attaching several components to his device.

* * *

Kaldur glanced over the sights of the other attacks, each time, a considerable number of Atlanteans and humans were killed. All the while, the attack had vanished without a trace. It was almost as if he knew how the Atlanteans fought, how they would act. "My king, the attacker, he seems to know how the warriors fight, how they act." He said.

Aquaman drifted over to his protégé. "Who do you think is responsible for the attacks then?"

Kaldur glanced over the sights once more. "With the recent arrival of these dark Robins, I suspect out attacker is a member of them. One who is equipped to deal with he pressures of the deep, but also how to take down an Atlantean." He replied.

Aquaman nodded as he moved out, Kaldur not far behind him. "We need to find this dark Robin before whatever he's building comes to light."

* * *

Black Shark hovered before a small cave, a device in hand. "Robin, surrender at once and face Atlantean judgement."

He turned to see Aquaman hovering beside Kaldur and a troop of Atlantean soldiers. He chuckled. "How astrous, the King of the Seas has blessed me with his presence, not that it mattered back home, your gauntlets made wonderful trophies." He said, the gold of the gauntlets reflected in the little light that reached them.

Aquaman looked Black Shark up and down. "Why go down the path of evil? Why take after Manta?"

Black Shark chuckled. "A little tale never hurt anyone, but I don't think we need an audience for this." He said, his visor glowing red as a beam burst forth, vaporising the Atlantean soldiers the two heroes had brought with them. "I, much like you Boy Wonder, was taken in by Batman, but things were different back home, I didn't have the same father as I do here. No, my father was a known criminal, one who often clashed against you Orin."

Black Shark moved backwards toward the cave; the device hidden behind his back. "I was the son of Manta, a fact I never knew before an encounter with him when he discovered saw me without my mask."

* * *

_Robin fell to the ground, his mask falling from his face as Manta stood tall, the black armoured villain leaned forward, a gasp escaped his lips as he widened his eyes. "Those eyes, the green eyes, just like Mary." Manta said, backing away slightly as he watched Robin with caution. "Who are you behind the mask?" He questioned, curious._

_Robin glanced up at Manta, his eyes locked upon Manta, he was intrigued by the fact that Manta seemed to compare his eyes to another Mary. "I won't speak." He said._

_Manta continued to observe Robin's face, every time he looked, he saw a spitting image of Mary. "Richard?" He asked, breaking the silence._

_Robin widened his eyes, he felt himself loose his cool. "How did you? How?" He asked in confusion._

_Manta closed his eyes. "Mary Grayson, Romanian female who joined Haly's Circus after we split. I guess she kept the name I picked for you." He said, watching Robin closely._

_Robin took a deep breath as he backed up. "I can't, no, it's not possible. You can't be my father." He said._

_Manta opened his eyes. "I know I can't convince you with words, so take some blood and I'll let you decide for yourself." He said, taking out a vial of blood with which he rested gently upon the ground before leaving._

* * *

_Robin glanced at the results of the DNA test. His eyes wide as he glanced back towards Batman who stood in the distance, alongside Alfred. It was a positive match to Manta, David Hyde. He closed his eyes as a fist rolled up. "You told me my father was John Grayson." He said, turning to face Batman. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked._

_Batman narrowed his eyes. "I lied to keep you safe, to prevent you from going down the same path as your father." He said._

_Robin glared at Batman, his fists clenched tight. "You lied to me about my father, about a blood relative. I… I can't let this go. I have family out there." He cried, marching forward. "I, I cant believe you, I just can't. Perhaps what Sportsmaster been saying to Artemis is true, you can't deny your heritage, you will always fall to it." He said, jumping onto his bike and speeding out of the Batcave._

* * *

_Dick stood before Zucco, his eyes burning holes into the man's chest. "I'm going to kill you Zucco." He said, walking towards the man._

_Zucco glanced up at Dick. "You wouldn't kill me now, you can't, you're a hero." He cried, backing into the corner._

_Dick's lips twitched into a grin. "I've had a revelation lately regarding parentage and family Zucco, and you, you killed my mother, but my father, oh he was never there that day. Away in the oceans doing what he does best, causing chaos for Atlantis." He said, pulling out one of his discs. "I won't hold back again." He said, towering over the man as a scream came from Zucco's throat._

* * *

_Dick glanced up at his father's men. He had never been so sure in his life of what he was doing. Walking forward, he came to a stop before Manta. "Father. I wish to join you." He said._

_Manta smiled. "Come my son, we have much to do."_

* * *

Black Shark turned his visor towards Kaldur. "My father and I achieved so much, I finally felt happy, I had avenged my mother's death, and met my father. Life never felt so good. Till you came alone." He hissed, fists clenching his trident. "As you can see, I had fun with you Half-breed." He added, gesturing to the belt that rested around his waist.

Kaldur watched Black Shark with a careful gaze. "You killed me and took my belt as a trophy, why?"

Black Shark chuckled. "Life was so good, then father wanted you, his eldest to join him, to become his loyal right-hand man. It was as if I hadn't been good enough for him, he worked endlessly, attempting to convince you to join him. And in the end, when it seemed like he was getting closer to success, I struck."

He moved to the side of the cave. "I unleashed my fury, my rage and anger, all that I'd built up since he started going after you. I felt unwanted, I was jealous of you, how you were able to obtain father's attention so quickly while I had to work for it." He held out the device in his hand.

"I killed father, then, I moved onto you, my half-brother, my elder brother. The others tried to protect you from my wrath, Orin was the worst, but in the end, they fell, just like father did. And then, I got to end you. And it seemed like the end of everything."

* * *

_Black Shark stood over the lifeless Kaldur as he smirked beneath his helmet. "How you were able to draw father's attention to you so quickly is beyond me brother, but at least you shall rest in hell for the pain you caused me." He said, turning around to see a cloaked figure standing before him. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, holding his trident at the ready._

_The cloaked figure smirked. "We are not so different, we both share the same first name, we both became something to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies. Yet we were both betrayed, I was cast aside, you were pushed to the back. We both sought vengeance and in the end, we found it."_

_Black Shark growled. "What do you want?"_

_The cloaked figure removed his hood, revealing Warlord. "I'm setting up a team, eight Graysons, The Gray Knights. We shall obtain all we ever wanted, and in the end, we will all be given what we desired, a father, a mother, a world, a family. Name it and it's yours. So, are you in? Or are you out?"_

_Black Shark debated the offer for several minutes before he stepped forward. "I'm in." He said, reaching around and tearing the belt from Kaldur and the gauntlets from Orin._

* * *

Back Shark smirked. "And now, here we are, the next Dark Knight is ready to come, and you can do nothing about it." He said, pressing the device and letting it flow into the cave.

Kaldur and Aquaman both glanced at each other before a loud boom echoed within the cave, the water swirled into a portal as a female figure emerged. She was a female Batman. An orange and green outfit covered her body, a black bodysuit beneath it. She had gills and pale skin. In her hands was a trident. "I am Drowned, Queen of Gotham." She declared, a shark like creature coming out from behind her. "And the Seas shall know my name as they hail their queen." She finished.

Black Shark reached out, grabbing onto the shark like creature before the three were off into the darkness below, leaving the two Atlanteans alone, both of them concerned over the arrival of another Dark Knight.


	8. The Hunter

_**The Hunter**_

* * *

M'gann stood silently within the central chamber of Mount Justice, Superboy and Robin either side of her. By the monitors, J'ohn stood, talking with Batman and Hal Jordan. J'ohn glanced towards his niece, a glimmer of worry flashed across his expression as Batman turned, Hal alongside him.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin. We recently received a request for help in dealing with an uprising on mars. You three will accompany Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter and get to bottom of this uprising." The Dark Knight said.

Robin blinked. "If the League was called in, why not just take Miss Martian alongside several Leaguers?"

Batman frowned. "I believe once of these Grey Knights may be behind the sudden White Martian rebellion. Which is why I'm sending you and Superboy. And the League is spread thin trying to hunt down the Dark Knights that have arrived so far." He explained

Robin nodded. "I'll head back to the Batcave, get my space suit ready." He said, taking towards the Zeta Tubes.

M'gann turned to face J'ohn. "Uncle J'ohn, what do you think will be the outcome of this uprising?" She asked.

J'ohn sighed. "I fear our White Martian brothers and sister will be driven off Mars unless we can gather prove that someone manipulated them into acting out." He replied.

M'gann nodded. "I worry from my brother."

J'ohn placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I am sure your parents wouldn't let him get mixed up in this uprising."

* * *

Hunter hovered in the air, pieces of machinery floating around her as she slowly started building some machine. "Hunter, why do we hide in this cave while others fight for what we should have?" A male White Martian questioned, coming to a stop as he observed what Hunter was building.

Hunter didn't bother to turn her gaze, merely continued to build her machine. "M'comm M'orzz, The fighting is but a distraction for our real goal, this device here, once complete, will allow us to bring in one who will ensure that we are treated with the respect we deserve." She replied, moving parts with ease.

M'comm narrowed his eyes. "I sense you have an ulterior goal in mind as well."

Hunter smirked knowingly. "You are perceptive, yes. I am hoping that the fighting will draw out the heroes of Earth, M'gann in particular." She responded, turning around as she fell to the ground.

M'comm rolled his eyes. "Why don't you reveal you true form? Are you ashamed of it?" He asked.

Hunter shook her head. "I am proud of my true form; however, it is no longer as magnificent as it once was." He answered, pausing as she glanced back at her machine. "Given time, I shall reveal my original form. For now, we must prepare." She finished.

* * *

M'gann glanced over her home, Martian moved about, each of them minding their own business. J'ohn lead them through the streets, towards the chambers of the high council. She glanced at the many weary looks sent towards Robin and Superboy. She glanced towards her uncle, watching as they came to a stop before the large building.

"J'ohn J'onzz, welcome back to Mar, the council is expecting you."

J'ohn nodded. "It is good to be back, if not on such unpleasant matters." He replied, heading inside with the others.

Once inside, the group stood, glancing up at the council. A mixture of Red and Green Martians stood around them. "It is nice to see that our cry for assistance was answered J'ohn J'onzz, the White Martian's have become persistent in their attacks on our farms and storage holds."

J'ohn nodded. "May I present to you, Robin, Superboy, my niece, M'gann M'orzz and Green Lantern Hal Jordan." He said.

M'gann shifted slightly, Conner grabbed her hand, reassuring her that everything was ok, or at least, was going to be ok.

"M'orzz, as it appears you have been absent for the past few months, we will not count you as a part of these rebels, though the same can not be said for your brother. We believe that M'comm is the one in charge of this rebellion. How he managed to convince the other White Martians to come together is a mystery."

M'gann glanced at Robin and nodded. The Boy Wonder stepped forward. "If I may, recently, we've seen a lot of strange things, the fact that a rebellion here on Mars coincides with the appearance of several evil versions of myself is concerning." He said.

"You suggest that someone from Earth has caused the White Martians to rise up against us?"

Robin shook his head. "Not from Earth, when I first laid eyes on these Grey Knights, I noticed that each of them seemed to reflect a member of the Justice League's team. We believe that the on who reflects M'gann may have initiated an uprising." He responded.

"So, we hunt down this human and end this rebellion."

Robin glanced at M'gann. "It isn't as simple as it seems, so far, we've faced off against four of the Grey Knights. Each of them seemed to have another goal in mind apart from just hurting whomever they reflect on my team."

"You believe this rebellion is to hide their true goal here on Mars?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, whichever Grey Knight is on mars, is most likely preparing to summon someone else, some evil version of my mentor. With everything that's happened so far, we suspect that this is just the beginning of the what's to come. We that whatever's coming, will affect everyone, not just on Earth, Mars, and many other worlds."

The council seemed to process, telepathically discussing everything they'd just heard. "Robin, you make your point know, however, theories will not convince us that this is a simple thing."

Robin closed his eyes. "Every Grey Knight we've faced has mentioned something about a Dark Multiverse and some other master. We fear an invasion is coming, one we won't see coming till it's too late." He replied.

The council members were all silent. "We shall ponder what you've said. In the meantime, we offer you hospital…"

"We've located their base of operations!" A Martian cried, entering the chamber.

"And?"

"There was a large amount of Earth tech, alongside our own Martian tech. They appear to be building something, a weapon of sorts."

Robin widened his eyes. "Not a weapon, something far worse, a portal to breach the borders between universes, to bring someone here." He said, gaze moving towards the heroes. "We need to move at once." He said, racing out with Hal Jordan.

M'gann glanced towards the council. "Apologies for how Robin acts, he has taken everything very personally, these Grey Knights are evil versions of him." She said. "It would be best to believe what he says, he wouldn't have revealed all this is he didn't believe it to be relevant." She added.

"We understand, humanity is different to us, they are weaker and fragile compared to ourselves. The need for them to show strength is strong."

Superboy shook his head. "Robin and his mentor may be human and without powers, but their mind is their greatest weapon." He said, leaving with M'gann.

J'ohn glanced as they left. "J'ohn J'onzz, anything to say?"

J'ohn nodded. "Yes, I have seen firsthand what Robin and his Mentor can do, most of it comes to their ability to adapt to any situation. It is best not to judge humanity on what you know, and instead, base if on what we can learn from them." He said, leaving the council to ponder what was told.

* * *

M'gann glanced at Robin as he scanned the cave. She could sense her brother close by, if not, closer then they knew.

"I know you're there sister, come out with your friends." M'comm cried.

M'gann nodded at Robin as they emerged from their hiding place. She eyed her brother closely. "Why do you fight against your own?" She questioned.

M'comm rolled his eyes. "You think I care anymore, those who bullied me fear me now. I tormented them, and Hunter, she offered us White Martians something we couldn't refuse, respect, equality and honour."

M'gann closed her eyes. "So now you stand against me? Why?"

M'comm narrowed his gaze. "You're trying to get me to give up, to come home to those who wouldn't care what happens to a White Martian. If you stand against me, I'll show you fear and torment." He said.

M'gann glanced at Superboy quickly, her gaze quickly rested upon her brother. She hovered into the air, ready to fight. "I won't let you destroy others because of your own hatred and bitterness."

M'comm growled. "Then so be it sister." He said, shapeshifting his body into another form, that of a Ma'alefa'ak.

M'gann backed up slightly. "Why that form brother?"

"It inspires fear to the others, which is why I use it." M'comm replied.

Robin chuckled. "Dude, you say that inspires fear, I've seen far worse, we all have." He began, glancing at M'gann. _"I can show him fear if you wish?"_ He said over the mind link.

M'gann nodded. "Do it." She said.

Robin reached for his pocket, quickly, he grasped a small tube. "This tube contains something far worse than what you think inspires fear." He said, throwing it to M'comm's feat where it exploded into a puff of brown gas.

M'comm breathed it in. "That was supposed to scar me?"

Robin smirked. "Just wait for it." He said, close to a chuckle.

M'comm felt something different. Images began to flash within his vision, images of other others ganging up on him, turning into creatures of different shapes and sizes, Red and Green Martians shapeshifting into other forms, all of them to torment him. "NO!" He screamed, reverting to his true form as he backed up against the cave wall. "Get away from me!"

M'comm narrowed his gaze as he saw Robin. "What did you do to me?" He yelled.

Robin chuckled. "Fear Gas, created by a villain I have to fight. It brings you greatest fears to life. Don't worry, it'll wear off in a few hours." He said, turning to face the others. "Now we go and find the Grey Knight." He said.

* * *

Hunter turned to see the heroes enter. She smirked as she fell to the ground. "So we meet at last M'gann M'orzz." She said, smiling sinisterly.

M'gann narrowed her eyes. "You manipulated my brother."

Hunter shook her head. "Oh no, I merely gave him hope that he might one day be respected and treated as an equal, not that it mattered. He'll be one of the leading figures of Mars when it is reformed by Dawnbreaker." She said.

Superboy growled. "We've already heard what the others have to say about themselves, what about you?" He questioned.

Hunter smirked. "I'm glad you asked. You see, back in my universe, I was bullied, cast aside and ignored by the others, because I was one of the very few White Martian's left in existence. I was bitter and angry, but I found an escape to Earth. But before I came to Earth, a race known as The Reach arrive, they devastated Mars, I was the only survivor."

"On Earth, I became a hero, known as Robin, a member of the League covert team. I had found family that accepted me, welcomed me as one of them. Then The Reach arrived. I warned them about The Reach, about how they couldn't be trusted. And humanity, in their arrogance at meeting new life, welcomed The Reach with open arms.

Hunter backed up. "I broke away from the heroes, began my crusade against The Reach. I fought alone, against an army. And in the end, I was victorious, though it wasn't without consequences." She said, her form shifting to reveal her White Martian form. Half her was brunt, flesh torn off to reveal the bones beneath. Her face was disfigured.

"I suffered greatly, and would've died, had it not been for Dawnbreaker." Hunter finished, pressing a button as the machine she'd built came to life. From the portal that formed, a voice spoke.

"With darkness black, I choke the light! No brightest day escapes my sight! I turn the dawn into midnight! Beware my power… Dawnbreaker's might!"

A Batman flew out, his body glowing with green energy. The Green Lantern corps symbol rested upon a bat. Two tubes came connected to the back of his cowl; two green googles rested upon it. In his right hand was a Green lantern ring. "The Green Lanterns have met their end, for I shall cast them into darkness." He said, using his ring to carry himself, M'comm and Hunter away.

Robin glanced towards the others. "We need to tell Batman."

Hal nodded in agreement. "I need to inform the Guardians of what's coming." He said, taking flight.

M'gann glanced towards her uncle. "We need to warn the council of Dawnbreaker, and what's happened with Hunter… and my brother." She said sadly.

* * *

**Finally, I got Hunter's origin done, now to ponder on the origins for Warlord, Warlock and Torpedo, speaking of which, Torpedo is the next Grey Knight.**


End file.
